How do you force a sweet Sanada out of himself?
by ChildOfGod01
Summary: Isa nanaman sanang araw ang matatapos para sa RikkaiDai tennis club. Pero may nakakalimutan yata si Sanada-fukubuchou? Sanada X OC; oneshot


Disclaimer: The characters used in the story (except for the OC) are all owned by Takeshi Konomi-sensei.

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Humor

Language: Filipino

Rated: T

A/N: All comments and constructive criticisms are welcome. :)

* * *

**How do you force a sweet Sanada out of himself?**

Mapayapa ang lahat sa Rikkai Middle School, liban na lang sa tennis courts kung saan ang lahat ay basang-basa na sa pawis dahil sa tindi ng sikat ng araw noong hapong iyon.

Maingat na sinusubaybayan ni Sanada ang bawat galaw ng mga magkaparehang freshmen habang tinutulungan nila ang isa't isa na matapos ang exercise. Nakita niyang karamihan sa kanila'y tapos na kaya't nag-utos na siya ng panibagong exercise. Masyadong pahirap? 'Yan si Sanada.

"Sa mga freshmen, 50 laps! Juniors at Seniors, Muscle training tayo ngayong araw. Tarundoru!"

Mabilis na nagsikilos ang mga non-regulars para sundin ang mga sinabi ng kanilang vice captain. Mahirap na't baka masampal ka pa niya.

"Masyado yatang mainit ang ulo mo ngayon, Sanada," komento ng isang boses mula sa kanyang likuran.

Hinarap ni Sanada ang pinagmulan ng boses na iyon. "Yukimura," bati niya. Nakatingin sa 'di kalayuan si Yukimura na tila pinapanood ang mga tumatakbong myembro ng tennis club paikot ng tennis courts.

"Sanada, alam mo kung gaano na kayong katagal ni Natsumi?" tanong ng captain na ikinagulat naman niya. Hindi niya inaasahang magtatanong si Yukimura tungkol sa kanila ni Natsumi, samantalang kayang-kaya naman nitong mag-stalk kasama ang isa pang demonyo, este miyembro ng tinaguriang 'Sannin Bakemono'.

"Matagal-tagal na rin," sagot niya. Hindi na niya alam kung kailan, basta ang alam lang niya ay matagal na silang nagdedate ni Natsumi. Hindi naman kasi sukatan ng pagmamahal ang tagal ng pagsasama.

"Ibig sabihin ay hindi mo alam na anniversary niyo ngayon? Birthday niya rin, Sanada," hindi makapaniwalang saad ni Yukimura sa kanya. Nang marinig niya ito ay nasagot ang lahat ng mga katanungang kanina pa bumabagabag sa kanya. Hindi siya nito nakausap kaninang umaga at nagmamadaling nagpunta sa student council room. Hindi rin sila nagtabi noong lunch time dahil niya ito makita. Patay ka, Genichirou.

"Alam ko iyon, Yukimura," iyon na lang ang nasagot niya.

Mabilis na natapos ang tennis practice at nagmadali siyang umuwi ng bahay. Hindi niya alam kung anong gagawin; huli na yata para bumati siya, wala rin siyang regalo. May naisip niya, marahil ay alam ng matalik niyang kaibigan ang pwedeng gawin. Dinukot niya ang kanyang telepono at idinial ang numero ni Yanagi.

Pagod na pagod si Natsumi nang makarating siya ng mansyon. Napakaraming kailangang asikasuhin at baguhin sa plano para sa nalalapit na Ocean Festival sa RikkaiDai, dapat ay maging matagumpay at wala dapat na aberya ang mangyari. At dahil nga busy siya, pati ang pagkain ng lunch ay ginawa niya sa student council room, ay hindi niya tuloy nakausap ang Geni-chan niya. Napaparanoid na siguro iyon ngayon. Napatigil siya sa pagde-daydream niya nang may kumatok sa kanyang kwarto. Binuksan niya iyon at tumambad sa kanya ang isang pumpon ng red roses na hawak ng kanyang maid.

"Mayroon daw pong nagpapabigay," sabi ng maid at iniabot sa kanya ang mga bulaklak. Nagtataka siya kung sino ang nagpadala niyon. Marahil ay si Atobe. Nagkibit balikat siya sa naisip.

"Sige, salamat," sabi niya at lumabas ang maid sa kanyang kwarto. May card na nakalagay sa gitna ng mga bulaklak. Kinuha at binasa niya ang laman nito.

_Kyubei Restaurant in an you there._

_- Sanada Genichirou_

Halos napatalon na siya nang mabasa ang laman ng card. 'Galing kay Geni-chan ang bulaklak. Kailan pa siya naging sweet~?'

Madali siyang nag-ayos para sa date nilang dalawa.

"Masyado yatang biglaan ito, Geni-chan?" bumibilis ang tibok ng puso niya at namumula ang kanyang pisngi. Kasalukuyan na silang kumakain sa loob ng restaurant na nabanggit kanina.

"Hindi naman sa ganoon..." pinipilit na huwag magblush ni Sanada. "May sasabihin ako sa 'yo.." papalapit ang mukha niya sa gitna ng mesa.

"Ibubulong mo?" lumapit din si Natsumi para makabulong si Sanada sa kanya. Naghihintay siya ng ibubulong ng lalaki nang maramadaman niya ang isang pares ng labi na dumampi sa pisngi niya at narinig niya ang isang mahinang 'happy anniversary and happy birthday' mula sa striktong vice captain.

"Salamat, pero mukha yatang maaga ah~ Nagmamadali ka ba, Geni-chan~? Bukas pa ang anniversary at birthday ko."

Sandaling napamaang si Sanada roon. Nawala yata ang composure niya. Hindi pwedeng magkamali si Yukimura..

"Alam ko iyon, Natsumi..." nasabi na lang niya.

"Ah~ ang sweet yata ni Fukubuchou ah!"

"Huwag kang maingay, Akaya. Baka marinig nila tayo."

"Sssshhh. Kayo ang maingay eh. (pok)"

"Hm.. Sanada-kun.."

"Probability ni Sanada na hindi tayo napapansin - 78.46%. Habang si Natsumi naman ay-"

"Sa tingin ko'y maganda ang pagkaka-impersonate mo sa akin kanina, Niou."

"Puri~" (Paano niya nalaman iyon? -_-'')

"Saaa~"

_~ fin_


End file.
